


Hot and Cold

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, i love loki so much, loki deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: You're cold and Thor is just trying to keep you warm but Loki doesn't seem to think that is all there is.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to write but it doesn't seem to want to go the way I planned. This started out as something different and turned into this.

You had a love-hate sort of relationship with the autumn season. You loved the changing colors of the leaves, the scary movies on the television, and wearing fuzzy clothes. However you weren’t fond of how the weather could be so indecisive, it would be cold in the morning then hot in the afternoon and go back to being cold in the evening. 

This morning you had been freezing but you were reluctant to put on a sweater knowing the heat would sky rocket in just a few hours. Instead you were curled up on the couch under a blanket reading your latest book when Thor sat down next to you munching on a pop-tart. You instantly noticed the heat radiating off the eldest prince. 

Thor beamed, “Lady Y/N, how are you this fine morning?” 

“I’m a bit cold,” you answered honestly. 

A look of confusion crossed his face, “I’m quite warm.”

“It’s probably your oversized body,” you laughed

Thor let out a hearty chuckle, “You are probably correct, come here and I shall keep you warm.” Thor grabbed a hold of you pulling you to his side and wrapped his arm around you.  
You instantly felt the heat seep into you, a sigh of happiness escaped. You couldn’t help but feel a bit of remorse that it wasn’t the younger prince who had his arms around you. You and Loki had been skirting along the edge of something. 

You weren’t really sure if you could call it a relationship or not. The both of you had stayed up for hours just talking night after night. Then there was that damn kiss he had given you before his mission. Loki has been away for almost two weeks and hasn’t sent any form of communication in those two weeks. Before he left though he had gotten you alone and said, “I need to talk to you upon my return,” then kissed you and left before you had a chance to speak. 

“Loki should be back today,” Thor spoke with a sense of excitement and mischief of his own. 

“Yes, he should,” you confirmed going back to your book to prevent Thor from using your response to gain any more speculation. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Loki smiled when he arrived home, he had been reluctant to call it that and honestly hadn’t even considered the tower as home but rather as a cage, that was until you had come crashing into his life. You were like a candle that had set ablaze inside of him. 

Loki’s smile only grew as he thought of the kiss shared between the two of you. He had planned to confess his feelings for you then and there but Stark had insisted on leaving right at that moment, so he had settled for just a kiss. Loki had no doubts about your feelings when he had felt you kiss him in return. 

Now though he felt a storm rage inside as he saw you wrapped in his brother’s arms. Self-loathing and hatred seared through his chest as his rage bubbled to the surface. He turned abruptly and left unsure of what to do. Why was it that everyone preferred his witless brother over him? Loki could feel the pain poisoning his heart and finally understood true heartbreak. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Looking up from you book you could’ve sworn you had seen a glimpse of Loki but were now uncertain.

“Will you excuse me Thor?” You broke out of Thor’s grasp freeing yourself in the hope of finding the young Asgardian.

You reached Loki’s room and knocked, there was no answer. ‘Maybe he wasn’t home yet,’ you thought. Still you knocked a second time almost positive that you had seen him. 

Suddenly the door swung open violently, “WHAT?!” boomed an angry looking Loki. 

“I-I-I’m sorry for bothering you,” you whispered. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” Loki practically growled the lie through gritted teeth. 

“You don’t seem fine,” you countered in the hopes to help. “Do you want to talk about in?” You gave a small supportive smile. 

Loki scowled, “Why don’t you go bother Thor?”

“Because I want to bother you,” you gave him a flirty smile. 

“Well I want nothing to do with you.” Loki shouted

You couldn’t even pretend that his words didn’t hurt, “Oh, I’m sorry I must- I must’ve misinterpreted things.” You turned on your heel hoping to escape before the tears fell. 

Making your way to your room thoughts were racing through your head going through every encounter with the God of Lies trying to figure out what had gone wrong. You were sure that kiss had meant something to the both of you but maybe you were wrong, maybe you had been tricked. You were never great when it came to romance. 

“Lady Y/N? Whatever is the matter?” You hear Thor question you as you basically ran down the hallway. 

“I misinterpreted things,” you sobbed as you avoided Thor and kept walking. 

Finally making it to your room you flopped down on your bed feeling like an idiot for being such a cliché. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Another knock pounded on the door. Loki knew it was too strong to be Y/N’s knock, must be Thor. Loki opened the door proving his assumptions were correct. 

“What do you want?” Loki rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. 

“Why have you upset Lady Y/N?” Thor didn’t bother to hide his anger. 

“I’m sorry to have upset your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend,” Thor scoffed, “I do not view Lady Y/N in any romantic way, besides I believe her heart belongs to another.” Thor gave a sly grin

“Do not jest with me brother. I know what I saw, brother ,” Loki spat the last word as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. 

Thor’s brows knitted together in confusion, “What is it that you believe you saw?”

“Her wrapped up in your arms not even ten minutes ago,” the pain coursed through his heart like a thousand knives. Not even finding out about all the lies told to him as a child hurt as much as this did. 

“Brother that was nothing; Lady Y/N had expressed how cold she was. I had only meant to warm her up. There was nothing illicit about it. I swear to you, I know how you feel about her. Believe me Loki, she feels the same way.” Thor gave his brother a sympathetic look. 

Loki frowned, “I’ve made a mess of things, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have, but I believe it to be fixable.”

“How?” Loki asked ready to take any advice his brother had to offer.

“Just go talk to her.” 

Loki sighed, a sense of dread that he had ruined everything swept over him, “That seems easy enough.”

Straightening his clothes and checking his attire out in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable before walking out his door. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Go away please,” you yelled at the knock emanating from the door. 

“Please, Y/N, it is me. I need to talk to you, to apologize really,” Loki’s baritone voice came through the door. 

“Well then apologize already,” you spoke opening the door just a crack. 

“May I please come in for a moment?” Loki asked politely.

You gave it a moment of thought before you stepped back and let him in.

“I am truly sorry my love.”

“I don’t understand what happened. I thought we were maybe something and that you had feelings for me like I do for you-.” you blushed in embarrassment. 

“I do,” Loki interrupted. “I’m terribly sorry Y/N. I saw you with Thor on the lounge and it’s just that everyone loves Thor and everyone chooses Thor and when I thought the woman that I loved wanted him and not me-.” 

This time you interrupted the trickster, “What did you say?” You felt your heart pounding in your chest. 

A faint blush tinted Loki’s cheeks at his realization of what he had just said, “I said I love you.”

Bravery overcame you and you leaned up and kissed his lips. You felt Loki wrap his arms around you waist. 

When the two of you broke apart for air you gave him a smile, “I love you too.”


End file.
